wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Dance! (album)
Dance Dance! is a Wiggles album released on September 2, 2016. A companion DVD was released in December 2016. Description The world’s most popular children’s group, The Wiggles are back with their brand new album, “Dance, Dance”, the fanciest and danciest album you’ll hear! Whether you’re doing an Irish jig or a highland fling, you’ll simply want to dance and sing! From “Hula, Hula, Baby” to “The Shimmie Shake!”, it’s a “Wiggly Party”, come along and partake! Dance, Dance with Anthony, Emma, Lachy, Simon and all your wiggly friends! Tracklist # Dance, Dance # The Shimmie Shake! # Wiggly Party # Do the Skeleton Scat! # Do the Propeller! # Rubber Boots # A Frog Went A Walking On A Summer's Day # Wiggletto # Little Dingo # Hula Hula Baby # Banjo Breakdown (Instrumental) # Captain Feathersword (He Loves To Dance) # The Road To The Isles (Do The Highland Fling) # Tapping On The Sidewalks Of New York # St. Patrick's Day # The Liberton Boys Polka (Instrumental) # Poor Old Michael Finnegan # Simon Says # A Taste Of Joplin (Instrumental) Personnel * Vocals: Jackie Barnes, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Drums: Jackie Barnes, Jae Nelson, Emma Watkins * Drum Programming: Oliver Brian * Bass: Alex Keller * Electric Guitar: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Banjo: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field, Alex Keller * Keyboard: Oliver Brian, Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie * Trumpet: Ray Cassar * Acoustic Guitar: Oliver Brian, Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Clapping: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie, Samuel McFadden * Tap Dancing: Emma Watkins * Glockenspiel: Lachlan Gillespie * Bagpipes: Anthony Field * Percussion: Jackie Barnes, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Steve Pace, Emma Watkins * Mandolin/Ukulele: Murray Cook * Whistling: Lachlan Gillespie * Irish Hard Shoe: Emma Watkins * Melodian: Lachlan Gillespie * Sitar: Anthony Field Staff * The Wiggles are Anthony Field, Lachy Gillespie, Simon Pryce, and Emma Watkins * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Engineered & and Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Graphic Design by Daniel Attard Trivia * It took about two years for the Wiggles to record this album. * The booklet shows an image of The Wiggles and the kids doing the highland fling in a castle, which was taken alongside the Dial E for Emma DVD, but that's not on the actual DVD itself. This could have meant that it's from an unknown song that is now unused. This could also be similar to odd Behind the Scenes images of Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas from 1996, which are on the Wiggly Wiggly Christmas and Yule Be Wiggling Double Pack CD. * We're Dancing with Wags the Dog, "Dah Dah Dee Dee" On the High Road to Linton!, and Glasgow City Police Pipers are the only songs that don't appear on this album. Gallery Album Promo DanceDance!AlbumPromo.png|Title card DanceDance!AlbumPromo2.png|Anthony DanceDance!AlbumPromo3.png|Emma DanceDance!AlbumPromo4.png|Lachy DanceDance!AlbumPromo5.png|Simon DanceDance!AlbumPromo6.png|The Wiggles DanceDance!AlbumPromo7.png DanceDance!AlbumPromo8.png images (9).jpg|After The Wiggles made this dvd they went on tour which was named Dance Dance The Wiggles Big Show! Gallery File:DanceDance!AlbumBooklet.png DanceDance!FullAlbumCover.png DanceDance!FullAlbumCover2.png DanceDance!AlbumDisk.png AnthonyField,SamMcFaddenandLachlanGillespie.jpg|Anthony, Sam and Lachy TappingontheSidewalksofNewYork-Recording.jpg|"Tapping on the Sidewalks of New York" St.Patrick'sDay-Recording.png|"St. Patrick's Day" EmmaWatkinsTapDancing.png|Emma tap dancing EmmaTapDancing.png|Emma tap dancing Dance,DanceAlbumRecording.jpg SimonPryceRecordingtheDance,DanceAlbum.jpg|Simon recording the album TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)Recording.png|"The Road to the Isles (Do the Highland Fling)" TheRoadtotheIsles(DotheHighlandFling)Recording2.png|Lachy playing the piano IMG_9890.JPG|MGM Back cover IMG_9892.jpg|Disc Album Booklet DanceDance!AlbumBooklet2.png DanceDance!AlbumBooklet3.png DanceDance!AlbumBooklet4.png DanceDance!AlbumBooklet5.png DanceDance!AlbumBooklet6.png DanceDance!AlbumBooklet7.png DanceDance!AlbumBooklet8.png DanceDance!AlbumBooklet9.png DanceDance!AlbumBooklet10.png Category:Wiggles albums Category:2016 albums Category:2016 Category:New Wiggles Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Galleries